1. Technical Field
The embodiment of the invention relates generally to an interposer and particularly to a removable and replaceable dual-sided connector pin interposer for connecting a pinless socket on a board and a pinless integrated circuit component.
2. Description of Related Art
In many cases, one manufacturer will produce a large scale integration (LSI) integrated circuit (IC), such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU), to be installed onto a socket on a board, such as a CPU board or system board, of another manufacturer. Some IC package designs include an IC package containing connector pins designed to be inserted into pad connectors on the socket, however, a limitation of IC packages including pins is that if any damage occurs to a pin on the IC package during installation, the IC package becomes unusable because the pins of the IC package will not reliably align with the pad connectors of the socket to establish electrical connections.
IC package manufacturers also design IC packages that implement a pinless IC, and require the CPU board or system board manufacturers to manufacture a mounting socket on a board that includes connector pins, such that bent pin damage occurs at the board level, rather than the IC package level. IC packages with bent pins are expensive to replace, but boards are also expensive to replace, particularly once installed in a customer environment. With even one bent pin on a socket, the board becomes unusable and must be replaced. As the number of connector pins on a board increases, to provide a mounting interface for IC packages with increasing numbers of pad connectors, the probability of damage to a pin at the board level increases.